Is this life?
by Kyuuki
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome had another fight. Kagome goes home and doesn't return for months so InuYasha goes to get her but gets a surprise when he sees her...read to find out!
1. The Fight

"InuYasha you're such a jerk!" Kagome yelled furiously. "How can you be so heartless? I have to go home sometimes because I need to see my family!" she said. "Well you just saw them yesterday! You don't need to go back there again! And am I really the jerk here, wench?" InuYasha yelled back. "Damn you half breed! You're just jealous because you don't HAVE any family to visit, but I do so let me see them!" she yelled at him, losing control of her temper. "Fine! Because yeah you're right! I DON'T HAVE FAMILY TO VISIT BUT I'M DAMN WELL NOT JEALOUS OF YOU!" he yelled back.

"SIT BOY" Kagome screamed. "STUPID WENCH" "STUPID MUTT". "BITCH! JUST GO AND HAVE SEX WITH KOGA WHY DON'T YOU?" InuYasha yelled. Kagome just stood there, stunned at what InuYasha had said to her. Then she began to cry, an endless flow of tears running down her face. She couldn't believe that he would ever say that to her. She ripped off her necklace with the bottle of jewel shards and threw it at the ground. "I'M LEAVING! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR DAMN SHARDS IF THEY MEEN MORE TO YOU THEN YOUR FRIENDS! I HOPE YOUR EGO KEEPS YOU COMPANY" she screamed and ran towards the well, jumping down it for the last time.

InuYasha just walked back to camp, more frustrated then ever. Her walked by Miroku, practically knocked him over when they touched shoulders as he passed and making Sango dodge out of his way. "What's wrong with you?" Sango asked curiously. "Well judging by his temper today I would say something is wrong" Shippo concluded. "Gee nice job einstein" Miroku said, bonking him on the head. "It's none of your damn buisness" InuYasha said. "But if you must know, Kagome went home" he finished. "Oh is that all?" Miroku asked lightly. "She's not coming back...She left the jewel shards behind...she never does that" InuYasha said.

"Are you sure she didn't just forget to put them back around her neck after her last bath at the hot springs? It was only an hour ago after all" Sango asked helpfully. "I'm pretty sure she didn't forget seeing as she ripped them off her neck and threw them at me" InuYasha said, beginning to get depressed and looking it too. "And like I said it's none of your damn buisness so stop asking stupid questions" he said, finally walking out of the cabin muttering insults under his breath, wondering how he would ever go on without Kagome by his side.

Secretly eep down in his heart he loved Kagome, he loved her very much but he could never tell her that. He would look so stupid telling her something like that for one thing. For another, nobody loves a half breed but another half breed. Another reason was he was afraid of being used again.

Shaking all of these possibilities out of his head, he thought about what he should do. Days went by and he had no conclusion and Kagome still wasn't back yet which lead InuYasha to believe that he would have to start a new life without her. But that was impossible.

After a many months passed by, each more gloomy then the last, InuYasha decided to go through the well and get Kagome himself. So swallowing his pride he jumped through the well, on his way to finally see his true love again, but what he saw was a whole different story. In the Bone Eaters well house was Kagome, locking lips with another boy with slightly redish hair, wearing a suit. Before InuYasha could go back through the well Kagome had seen him. Pushing her boyfriend away, she just stared at InuYasha, and he stared back.

Review people or I won't write another chapter!


	2. Terrible Surprise

For a while they just stared at each other, no one daring to move. It was Hojo who broke the silence. "Might I ask who you are?" he asked, staring curiously at InuYasha's ears. "I'm InuYasha and what's it to you?" InuYasha answered back. "Well I just wanted to know why you were staring at my girlfriend this way" Hojo said as if nothing was out of place. "Your girlfriend? What do you meen your girlfriend?" InuYasha gaped. "K-Kagome...is this true?" he asked, looking over to Kagome to see if she would dare to say yes.

She only looked at her feet, a tear trickleing down her cheek, but she gave no response. "W-Why did you come back after all this time?" Kagome asked him. "You have no right here anymore. Leave" She commanded. "B-But Kagome...I came to see you, because I missed you and I thought you felt the same...but I was wrong. Traitor" InuYasha said. "I thought that you would be kinder then to just leave unexpecatdly and then get a botfriend-" he said, but was interupted.

"InuYasha, it's more then that..."she began. "I didn't go back because I couldn't go back...be...becasuse...I have leukimia. So I decided to start my life here...because I didn't think that there would be any chance of ever seeing you again...after then arguement I found out I had it..." Kagome said, tears now flooding her face.

"Whoa ! Whoa! Stop! First of all, what's this Leukimia thingy?" InuYasha asked, knowing the answer couldn't be anything good. "It's a type of cancer that I have " Kagome said. "I- I'm so sorry that I didn't come back and tell you InuYasha! I'm so so sorry" Kagome said, collapsing onto InuYashas chest and wrapping her arms about him, her hot tears falling onto his yukata. and causing InuYasha to begin to shed tears. Hojo decided that this was a time that he should just leave and did so.

The rest of the ngiht InuYasha spent with Kagome. He refused to leave her side and sat beside her bed, waiting for her to fall asleep.

I'm sorry that the chapter was so short, I promise I'll make chapter three longer. Hope ya liked it and REVIEW!


	3. Death, is it better?

The next day InuYasha went back to feudal Japan to break the news on the others. He jumped out of the well to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sitting on the edge of the BoneEaters well, all with crossed arms. "Where have you been?" Shippo asked him curiously. "Or rather what took ya so long? You said you were going to be back yesterday night! You're a day late! Mind explaining?" Shippo said, mimicking what InuYasha usually did every time Kagome was late...pretty much every time she came back. The group burst into laughter at Shippo's little imitation but InuYasha just stared and grumbled.

"Oh lighten up InuYasha, it was only a little joke" Miroku said, walking over and clapping him on the back. InuYasha then walked over to a rock and sat down, telling everyone else to do the same. "I've got to tell you something really important" InuYasha said to them with a serious face. "Go ahead then, tell us" Miroku told him, looking concerned at his sudden change of attitude.

"Well when I went back to get Kagome...she told me she had a disease...it could kill her, something called Leukimia" he said slowly, not wanting to hear himself say it let alone have to explain it to 3 other people. Shippo just stared, then showed exactly how little he was capable of understanding. "You're worried about that? Kagome's fought off demons before and you're worried that she can't beat this "Loo-kee-mee-ah?" Shippo said to him as though close to laughter.

"It's a sickness you idiot and yeah i'm worried that she might not make it! She could die if it meens anything to you!" InuYasha practically yelled at him, jumping off the rock and walking to the woods, his head bowed in a crying position but no tears would fall.

"InuYasha that's enough! Shippo didn't know what you meant! He thought that you were over reacting and that Kagome could take care of herself! He's just a kid he didn't understand what's happening!" Sango yelled in Shippo's defence. Without looking back InuYasha said "neither do I" and kept walking to the forest for some alone time. They all just stared in awe, none of them had ever seen InuYasha act so sad before, usually he was pretty good at covering up his emotions. In fact, they supposed not even Kagome had seen him act so upset before...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Doctor, we're losing her!" the nurse called as the operation went on, then one note filled the air...it was over. She was gone. They bowed their heads for a moment, as if to cry. But they had seen so many come and go that they couldn't, they seemed almost amune to the feeling of tears. But this girl was only young, only about 17 years old, maybe not even. The doctor suddenly straightened up again. "Well if you'll excuse me i've got to go and share the bad news".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha, Souta, Mrs.Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather were all sitting in the waiting room, Souta falling asleep on InuYasha and Gramps falling asleep on Souta. They were almost totally out of it until they heard footsteps aprouching. Souta sat up, waiting for the news and InuYasha's ears falttened to his head as if dreading the news.

The doctor stopped in the middle of the room and bowed his head in respect of their loss. "I'm sorry" he began "but we lost her. We had no chance of bringing her back...everything was totally shut down" he said. "I'm sorry, id their anything I can do to make this time easier for you?" he asked. "No" Mrs. Higurashi said, wiping away the first fallen tear.

InuYasha couldn't believe his ears...did he hear right or was Kagome really...was she really dead? "try harder" he whispered, expecting them to do something more. "What was that?" the doctor asked. "I said TRY HARDER" InuYasha screamed thoughout the hospital. "YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER BUT YOU'RE TOO FRIGGEN LAZY! TRY HARDER!" he yelled, throwing over the table beside him and smashing it to bits.

"Sir please" the doctor said to him, getting a bit closer to grab his shoulder. "don't touch me" InuYasha muttered through gritted teeth, leaving the hospital and heading for the bone eaters well.

Mrs. Higurashi just sat with her head in her hands, crying harder then she had ever cried before, holding her son in her arms tighter then ever. She hugged her son and father and then stood up. "Come on. We have to go" she said walking away as quickly as possible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were in Kaede's village, not out of eye sight of the well, waiting for InuYasha to return with news about Kagome. They decided that it was getting late and they should at least lay down under the tree besdie the weel as they waited. About an hour later, when Shippo was almost asleep they heard InuYasha jump through the well and loud sobs errupt in the silence of the night. He ignored them and ran by, sniffling and wiping away the hot tears that burned down his cheeks.

"What was that all about?" Sango wondered aloud. "I don't know but it can't be good" Miroku answered, getting to his feet and brushing off his kimono. "Where are you going?" Sango asked, wonderingly. "To see what's wrong with InuYasha...or Kagome" he answered, already halfway between the distance of where they sat and where InuYasha had left off to. He leaned on a tree and watched as he saw InuYasha punching a tree oposite him. The tree was about ready to collapse when he picked it up and threw it the distance of a football field.

Miroku was about to ask what was wrong when a loud and angry yell escaped InuYasha. "WHY! WHY HER? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO! IT WASN'T RIGHT! IT'S NEVER RIGHT!" then he started to mutter things Miroku could only just pick up. "it's my fault, it's all my fault. I wasn't there for her for so long and it's my fault she died...IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" InuYasha yelled and he used WindScar on about half of the forest.

"What was your fault?" Miroku interupted his moment of upburst. "Everything" InuYasha mutterred. "And what happened?" Miroku asked, hoping he would just cut to the case but ready to be here for him if he was in need of comfort, which indeed it looked like he was. "She died Miroku" InuYasha told him, stabbing him in ther heart. Stabbing both of them, right in the heart...right where it hurt the most...where the wound really mattered...where it made a difference.

"She died and it's all my fault! I wasn't there! I was never by her side! If I was I could have done something! I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" InuYasha yelled. "And what could you have possibly done?" Miroku asked, becoming unable to control his temper at a time like this. "I could have helped cure her! I could have! I know how! But I was never there! And...she never loved me" InuYasha said, sounding like a nut case. "She never loved me..." InuYasha said.

"Yes she did are you that blind InuYasha? You're all she ever loved!" Miroku told him, becoming even angrier that he had to put up with someone so stupid. "No! No! I saw her kissing him! Kissing someone that wasn't me! He wasn't worthy of her Miroku! She needed better!...Good thing she never loved me because I didn't deserve her anyway...never...Never deserved someone as good as her..." InuYasha said. "NEVER DID I EVER DESERVE HER LOVE! I NEVER DID" he yelled to the sky.

Miroku just stared. He could have never imagined someone as tough as InuYasha braking down this hard. Never. "Ow" InuYasha said, suddenly clutching his chest. "Oh god! OH GOD! WHY!" he yelled, still clutching his chest. "AH!" he yelled as the pain in his chest became stronger and he was overcome with nothing but pain. He collaped, fell straight to the ground, a limp figure. What was happening? Was this death? He hoped it was death...maybe it would make him feel better...maybe it would make him feel like something he wasn't...an angel.

well that's chapter three! I'm really sorry that it took so long so I tried to make it extra good! More chapters to come. Is this really the end of Kagome? What's happening to InuYasha? How will the group deal? Find out in Chapter Four coming soon!


	4. The unexpected occurs

InuYasha awoke and gazed at his surrooundings. He was inside Kaede's hut again. He lifted his hand to his head and felt it...'well atleast i'm not sick' he thought. 'But what happened to me earlier?' he wondered, as everything came flashing back into his mind. Then he heard voices entering the hut and decided to get up, he walked over to the window and stared out mindlessly, pretending to pay no attention to the other's and their conversation.

"Well at least he seems to be taking it better now" Miroku said. "Yeah but that's only because he's been out cold for a day now" Sango argued as they walked through the door of the hut, taking no notice of InuYasha what so ever. "Aye at least it was only her that left us and not somebody important like ye or me" Kaede said as the rest nodded. Then InuYasha just lost it. "What are you talking about nobody important?" he snapped. "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT WASN'T JUST HER" he screamed, thrashing things around the room and kicking over tables and such. "What do you meen InuYasha?" Miroku queried. "I meen She died and so did my kid! SHE WAS BARING MY CHILD MIROKU DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT WASN'T ONLY HER IT WAS MY CHILD AS WELL!" InuYasha screamed through the falling tears. He looked one more glance at everyone, then took off.

"It was only going to be another half-breed we'd have to accompany anyway" reasoned Sango, shaking it off. "You're right" agreed Miroku. "How could you two be so heartless? He has just suffered through losing the love of his life and his child and you two just don't even care! I'm disgusted!" Shippo yelled as he took off after InuYasha. "InuYasha! InuYasha wait!" Shippo yelled as he ran as fast as his little feet could carry him...but after all that he was too late, he arrived at the Bone Eaters well just in time to see a flash of pink light and then knew that InuYasha had taken off to be with Kagome's family.

When InuYasha arrived he ran inside the Higurashi shrine, tears still streaming down his face, but what he got was so unexpected he almost died...again. Mrs.Higurashi ran over to InuYasha with the kitchen broom and began beating him with it.  
W-what the frig are you doing woman?" InuYasha yelled, blocking the blows with his bruising arms. "YOU! GET OUT! SHE DIED AND I HARDLY GOT TO SEE HER BECAUSE YOU HAD YOUR GREEDY HANDS ALL OVER HER IN THAT FEUDAL ERA OF YOURS! YOU TOOK HER FROM ME AND I HARDLY GOT TO TALK TO HER BEFORE SHE DIED! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE YOU STUPID HALF-BREED!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed, still attacking the emotionally injured half demon with all of her stength, then the phone rang and oddly enough she set the broom down to go pick it up. InuYasha didn't know what else to do but listen. She talking for about 5 minutes then hung up as she saw InuYasha turn and walk out of the house, tears running down his cheeks. She ran over to him and engulfed him in a big hug, wiping all his tears away with her sleeves. "I'm so sorry InuYasha I beg you to forgive me but you have no idea what has just happened" she said, still hugging him. "Feh- I don't need your apologies and I don't really care about what just happened and you know what? I'm sorry for taking your daughter away from you because I AM a selfish half breed who doesn't deserve to live now you get your sorry hands off me this instant" InuYasha growled, frightening the over-joyed Mrs.Higurashi.

"I promise you will care when you hear it" she said. "Feh Fine what is it you have to say that I will care so much about" InuYasha asked, secretly wondering if it could be anything that had to do with Kagome...anything and he would be thrilled. "I just got a call from the hospital and Kagome's alright. They figured out what they could do to save her and quite possibly the baby and they did. They're both fine." she said. "WHAT! How did you find out about the baby?" InuYasha asked curiously, wondering if maybe she could sniff things out as well. "The doctors told me about it. I have to say i'm very happy for you two" she said joyfully. "But how did you know that i'm the father?" InuYasha wondered aloud. "It was kind of obvious that you're the only one my daughter would ever have a baby with" Mrs Higurashi smiled over at him and he grinned back. "The baby is being born as we speak actually so let's get over to the hospital and see your new child" Mrs Higurashi said happy about her new grand child, hoping that it would have adorable little puppy ears like it's father.

When they arrived they heard the baby's first cry and ran into the room. "Mr InuYasha I presume?" the doctor said striving over to him. "Yeah but how did you know that?" InuYasha wondered. "Well you have ears just like your child let's just say that was hint enough. Congratulations it's a boy" InuYasha grinned from ear to ear (which is a pretty big smile for him lol ok i'll shut up) and walked over to Kagome and his new son. "Saskai" Kagome said. "What?" InuYasha asked. "His name. Seskai" she said, then she was pulled in a big hug and felts hot tears run down her cheeks, only they weren't hers. "Oh Kagome you scared me I thought I would have to live without you." InuYasha said sobbing into her shoulder. "It's ok I'm fine. The doctors even got all of the leukimia" she said. "I'm healthy again InuYasha" she smiled. Then a sudden shrill cry brang her back down to earth as the baby sobbed in her arms. "May I hold him?" Mrs Higurashi asked. "Sure mama his name's Saskai" Kagome said passing her son to her mother.

All was happy for now, but what will happen when Kagome finds out all that has happened in the feudal era? What her friends said about her and how she's not wanted anymore? Will everything still be ok? Will Kagome and InuYasha still make it through the hardships that are upcoming? Read and find out. REVIEW! more chapters to come!


End file.
